


They Travel Far For Curiosity

by theleakypen



Series: MDZS/CQL Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Elf Xiǎo Xīngchén, Gen, Human Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn, M/M, Minas Tirith, Yes they're still Asian in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleakypen/pseuds/theleakypen
Summary: They had traveled in a ship across the Sea of Rhûn, although Xiao Xingchen’s master had tried to forbid it, because Xiao Xingchen had heard of other Elves in the Western lands and he wanted to meet these others of his kind who were fair rather than dark, and he had heard that the dragons of the West were different also and wanted to see them, too (Song Zichen could not deny his curiosity either, once Xiao Xingchen had inflamed it).--Wherein Baoshan Sanren's mountain is a Rhûnish version of Rivendell.
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Series: MDZS/CQL Tumblr Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	They Travel Far For Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published [here](https://theleakypen.tumblr.com/post/627931626148675584/songxiao-in-middle-earth) to ameliarating's prompt: "songxiao in middle earth!"
> 
> Yes, technically this belongs as a chapter in the Three-Sentence Fics work, but I love my boys so much I wanted to separate this out.

They had traveled in a ship across the Sea of Rhûn, although Xiao Xingchen’s master had tried to forbid it, because Xiao Xingchen had heard of other Elves in the Western lands and he wanted to meet these others of his kind who were fair rather than dark, and he had heard that the dragons of the West were different also and wanted to see them, too (Song Zichen could not deny his curiosity either, once Xiao Xingchen had inflamed it).

For an Elf, Xiao Xingchen was fond of the cities of Men, liking the bustle and sights, and for all that it was an embattled city, facing ever the Shadow in the East, the commonfolk of Minas Tirith found some measure of happiness in the work of daily living and Xiao Xingchen enjoyed practicing the haggling skills Song Zichen had taught him in the markets of their homeland and Song Zichen found it hard to deny Xiao Xingchen anything, so they took the broad road to Minas Tirith, their swords on their backs and their horsetail whisks in their arms, and although they looked like Easterlings or Men of Rhûn, Xiao Xingchen charmed everyone they met so that they forgot their prejudice in admiration of his smile.

But Song Zichen, for all that he was a Man among Men (though an Easterling in truth), found crowds wearing, so they left after a single day and slept under the open sky.


End file.
